¿Acaso Nunca Sonríes?
by Mizuru Temari
Summary: Ambos tienen algo en común, sus sonrisas son un tesoro que contadas personas alcanzan a ver... SaiTema ··DEJEN REVIEWS··
1. Chapter 1

Llegada

Ninguno esperaba ver a aquel ninja en su villa, y sin embargo ahí estaba junto a sus dos compañeros de equipo y su maestro delante de la puerta del despacho del Kage de la villa esperando su turno para verlo y conversar un poco con él pero el tiempo transcurría pesadamente y no parecía que fuese a tocarles nunca, la villa entera se preparaba para la hora de comer y seguían sin haber visto al kage a pesar de estar esperando desde temprano por la mañana.

Finalmente a primera hora de la tarde consiguieron acceder a ver al joven Kazekage quien, muy a su pesar, parecía seguir lapidado por montones y montones de papeles que su hermana trataba de quitarle de delante comprobando minuciosamente que estuviesen revisados; sin embargo el Kazekage nada más verlos salió de detrás del escritorio y se acercó a abrazar a uno de los jóvenes, algo que dejó algo sorprendido al líder del grupo y a uno de los compañeros ambos sabían que el Kazekage era un joven de unos diecisiete años, demasiado joven para ocupar el cargo pero a diferencia de otros Kayes, él parecía perfectamente capaz de ocuparse a su temprana edad del cargo además que contaba con la colaboración permanente de sus hermanos para cualquier trabajo que él necesitase, al capitán del equipo le transmitió la sensación de tener un parecido increíble con Sarutobi, el tercer maestro Hokage de Konoha a quien juró en un tiempo fidelidad.

La joven observó al grupo y se retiró sin hacer ningún intercambió de señal de saludo con ninguno de los llegados, la sonrisa del rubio del equipo le dio pistas suficientes para saber que el grupo no había comido y fue algo que alegro a todos pues cuando regresó traía consigo algunas personas del servicio y una mesa baja que depositó en el centro de la sala con varios cojines a su alrededor, en pocos minutos la mesa quedó plagada de suculenta comida que habría el apetito sólo conv erla.

El Kazekage no se había molestado en preguntar el nombre a sus nuevos inquilinos, sabía quienes eran aunque no se los hubiesen presentado, lo primero era alimentar a sus visitantes y luego ya vendría todo lo demás…


	2. Pensamientos

Pensamientos

Naruto parecía no tener estómago pues engullía toda la comida que le ponían delante, acabaron todos y él aún continuaba disfrutando la comida, tras una breve charla en la que la hermana del Kazekage mantuvo el silencio ésta les comunicó que cuatro habitaciones habían sido preparadas para ellos y que podían disponer de ellas cuando gustasen, el Kazekage observó a su hermana y asintió dando por finalizada toda conversación por esa noche, debía continuar con sus papeles pero un hiperactivo Naruto lo agarró del brazo llevándoselo de la estancia, Sakura salió tras ellos pues deseaba ir a visitar la tumba de Chiyo, el capitán Yamato se disculpó por el comportamiento de sus dos ninjas y se retiró a su habitación, sin embargo alguien continuaba en el despacho.

El joven continuaba observando cada resquicio de la sala con detención – Debo cerrar el despacho – La voz de la joven lo distrajo provocando que fijase su mirada detenidamente en ella, estudiándola – Si, disculpa – Se incorporo y salió antes que la rubia - ¿Cuándo empieza ha amanecer la villa? – Ella se lo quedó mirando – Si te refieres a la salida del sol, a partir de las cuatro de la mañana y la noche sobre las seis, referente a nuestra gente, nunca amanece, siempre hay movimiento – Sin más palabras ella se retiró dejándole pensativo…

Para Sai aquel lugar era algo a retratar pues era algo distinto a todo lo demás, un ambiente de fiesta, se oían incluso risas pero al mismo tiempo inspiraba vacío, reflejaba miedos y odios pero sobre todo, dolor. Cuando esa palabra cruzó su mente recordó a la hermana mayor del Kazekage, sus sonrisas… se preguntaba si sonreía alguna vez sin tener que ser durante una conversación burocrática, sino simplemente con aquellos que la rodeaban de forma más aferrada, cómo sería su risa, como se vería su rostro en esos instantes… Sin haberse dado cuenta sus pensamientos se habían dirigido a la totalidad de la persona de aquella mujer hasta el punto de haber creado varios bocetos reflejándola, sonriendo, bajo la lluvia, ante una puesta de sol, con sus cabellos al viento… No se reconoció, él, ¿dibujando a una mujer? ¿A ella? No, no era posible, él, que apenas había comenzado a abrir su corazón a los demás, que había empezado a comprender nuevamente lo que significaba "Amigo" se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos sobre aquella mujer hasta el punto de retratarla…

Observó el boceto, la sonrisa que reflejaba ahí era una sonrisa que podría eclipsar al sol, se preguntaba si sería así realmente y si él llegaría a verla así, algo en su pecho le dolió al pensar que no lo haría, y con ese dolor cedió al sueño, un sueño invadido por tormentas de arena, por el viento revolviendo el paisaje y ella… ella estaba justo en el centro, la fuente de aquel viento que jugaba con sus cabellos, que jugaba con un vestido fino que llevaba puesto contrastando con su piel morena…


End file.
